


Under the Bones

by Pens_and_Portraits



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_and_Portraits/pseuds/Pens_and_Portraits
Summary: Set after Relic but pre Reliquary. Alexander Markel goes up against a couple of fearsome opponents. But who's playing who?I can't write summaries. There's murder, there's love, there's gore (later). For now, please enjoy this first chapter





	Under the Bones

Alexander Markel exited onto the marble stairs of the Museum of Natural History. Having completed one traitorously long shift condemned to his office, he thought it perfectly fitting to hit up the bar. Maybe even bring home a new beauty.

A new notch to add.

The thought drove him to jog down the large steps, dodging his way around tourist bystanders.

He paused at the base, as a question popped into his head momentarily: which bar? This question was easily waved away. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Crossing the street he entered the bar known as the Bones. It was a tavern almost all museum staff knew about since many tended to migrate here after work. But the occasional city goer would walk in, and Alexander would practically swoop them off their feet for the night.

Stepping into the cool frigid air, his heart sunk as he scanned the room.

He knew every last person from work.

One thing Alexander was very strict about was not sleeping with men from work. Too much melodrama for his taste. It gave him the shivers the more he thought about it.

Disgruntled, he marched up to the bar and plopped down in one of the rickety barstools. He ordered a couple of beers quickly downing them. He didn’t order again for a while, wanting to keep on his toes if someone new came through the front door. Luckily for him, he heard the door behind him open, and a new figure of whom his footsteps he couldn’t recognize.

Alexander made it his business to know where anyone was in the museum at any given time. He’d memorized the cheap perfumes his co-workers wore, schedules, and even footsteps. Whether people were aware or not, the clarity and pattern of one’s footsteps could definitely give away their identity.

 

Straining to listen to the new occupant over the chatter and clinking, he wondered who it could be. Whoever they were, they were new. He didn’t recognize the genteel clicking of the figure's shoes, nor the spacing between heel to toe.

He didn’t think he even knew the voice. It was… Southern? A thick one at that. Yet somehow melodious.

He turned on his seat, beer bottle in hand. A tall, slender man in a black suit was escorted to a booth, his long legs carrying him quickly behind the waiter. _Hmmm…_ He thought.

The stranger took his seat by himself.

He made quick work of ordering and an even quicker work of scanning the room. However, he didn’t meet Alexander’s perceptive gaze.

Not really his type, the serious kind. Although he did have that height going for him, and that handsome face. Alexander bet he might even look cute if he smiled.

He waited though, to be sure that whomever the stranger was waiting for was either a no-show or would be too late to catch them leaving.

He looked him over again. _So strange looking. So alluring._ Definitely, the type of guy to turn heads. _Perhaps..._

Decidedly, after around 20 minutes, he ordered two shots and carried them over to the tall stranger.

“Looks like you could use some company.” He began with a friendly smile. The stranger looked up at him and gave a polite nod of regard. He didn’t appear to be cautious of Alexander. Although, he could always be wrong.

“I fear that they may be running late. Work perhaps.”

“Ah,” Alexander said in understanding, sliding into the booth. “What’s their occupation?”

“Lieutenant of the New York Police. Homicide division to be more precise.”

Alexander felt a chill run up his spine. _The game just got a bit more interesting._ Had he not cut off most of his black hair, he’d feel inclined to play with it now.

“Then it’s perfectly understandable that there late. Crime rate is up and the city is practically on fire with all the commotion going on following the… uh, murders at the museum.”

The stranger was silent.

“You _do_ know about those don’t you?”

The blonde remained silent, allowing a light blonde eyebrow to raise.

 

“Name’s Lander, by the way, Lander Karmichael. Anyways, following the Superstition Exhibition, there was a massive panic. People screaming and hollering about a creature running around in the basement. I was lucky I got out when I had the chance.” He gave a flash of his most charming grin. 

Little did the man know but when those heavy iron doors came down, he pulled a man in front of him backward, causing him to stumble and be trapped under the door. Where Alexander would have been.

But, it wasn’t his fault.

The dark-suited man gave a coy look. “Is that so?”

“Ya, got a scar from it and everything.” He lied through his teeth. “But, it’s not very appropriate to show at a table. Of **any** sorts.” A quirk of a smile punctuated the statement.

The stranger seemed oblivious to the implication, yet his intrigue was evident.

Alexander raised his shot glass, watching the man followed suit.

“To new pursuits!” And he brought the glass to his lips, watching the stranger take the shot. _Skin as pale as a freshly skinned apple._

He had tossed his head back and revealed to Alexander an equally pale neck. Alexander refrained from thinking about it any longer and took his own shot, putting it down with a resounding thunk.

A satisfied sigh.

“So stranger, tell me about yourself.”

“My apologies, the name’s Pendergast.” The man held out his hand.

Alexander waited for a first name, yet none came. He reached out and shook the proffered hand, taking note of how strong the man’s grip was.

“What else?” He asked, scolding himself for asking so quickly. “If you wouldn’t mind sharing”

The man named Pendergast tilted his head slightly, curious at what the dark-haired man might have meant.

“Like, uh, where are you from? A man with that kinda voice is hard to find around here.” Alexander bluntly stated.

“Louisiana, more specifically the New Orleans area. I grew up there, but came to New York for some business matters.”

Alexander looked down at the man’s hands, now gently folded and resting on the table. He noticeably licked his lips and looked back up at the man.

“A man from out of state like myself. I’m from Virginia, moved here about a year ago. How’s New York treating you? Well, I hope.” A smirk and another once over.

If the stranger picked up on the insinuation he gave no visual or verbal sign.

“It has fared me well in the time that I’ve been here. Albeit, I’ve only been around for a couple of months now. But I do find the locals to be far more dismissive of crimes and punishment.”

That was a commonality. New Yorkers barely paid attention to you even if you passed out in the street. It’s like they were immune to those kinds of surprises.

Alexander's temperature climbed, and he simply couldn't wait any longer.

“Hey listen, why don’t we-” but before Alexander could finish, he was cut off by a new voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss anything? Drop me a line. Although, AO3 doesn't seem to be notifying me...


End file.
